Magic Ties: Remember Me
by Madoushi Michirure
Summary: The Knights return to Cephiro,however, all is not right. Hikaru and Fuu deal with their prospective futures, while Clef confronts his past and helps Umi deal with her present. *Uncovering the Past and Revealing the Future create the Magic Ties that inter


Uncovering the Past and Revealing the Future: Magic Ties

Uncovering the Past and Revealing the Future: Magic Ties

******Chapter 1: Remember me… ******

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Ohayo all, I'm Madoushii Michirure. I'm a new author around here, although I hope to become a frequent one. I am a BIG supporter of the Umi & Clef coupling, as well as the Rayearth saga itself and aim to make this my first of many fics!This particular one will develop into a higher rating as adult content is added…………Rayearth and it's characters do not belong to me, as much as my will wishes it to be so………oh well…enjoy and let me know what you think… if you really really like it I'll write lots more!!… Oh and I apologize beforehand as my chapters will probably get rather…umm…lengthy…**

** **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** **

** **

**"Come on you guys, hurry up !" screamed Hikaru in her ever uplifting voice. Her voice had remained the same although outside her appearances were all but the familiar. Similar was the case for the other knights. Hikaru had grown considerably taller, so much so that in fact she was now one of the taller of the Magic Knights, her long, fiery, always braided hair was now chopped into a scruffy short cut just under her ears. **

**"I'm on my way Miss Hikaru … my, I wish I had as much energy as you do," commented the still soft-spoken Fuu. The calm intelligent Fuu had changed as Hikaru did, they both were about the same height, her resemblance marked that of Princess Emeraude due to her now abundance of long wavy blond hair and her disposal of glasses for contacts.In addition to this, both her and Hikaru had filled out in an extremely feminine way, where a lack of curves wasn't a problem in the least.**

**"By the way Miss Hikaru where is Miss Umi?" Fuu inquired to Hikaru. **

**"I'm not sure Fuu…but I do know she hasn't acted all to enthusiastically since we mentioned going back to Cephiro after all this time." Hmm… Hikaru thought to herself, Umi acts like something has been bothering her…. Hikaru then popped up kitty ears and shook her head violently ….**

**"Oh Fuu !!! Lets try and get Umi all happy !! This is a special occasion after all, we haven't seen Cephiro in a long time!!"**

**"You are correct Miss Hikaru … hmm I wonder how everyone there is doing…. I also wonder if they will recognize us upon our return, after all, we were a mere fifteen years old when we were last summoned there. And, we have grown up so much in these six years past. I know it seems selfish of me Miss Hikaru, but I miss Ferio and wonder if he thinks of me as often as I think of him, I would hate to think of him involved with someone else…" **

**"OHHH Fuu !!!!I know Ferio, and you're the only one for him, he would never even look at another woman, especially with the way you look now! So don't be so depressed have faith in your feelings for one another and believe in him like I do Lantis!" **

**"That was beautiful Miss Hikaru …. and you're right, I believe in Ferio with all my heart!!" **

**Both Hikaru and Fuu blushed as they chattered on about the loves they left behind in Cephiro, not noticing the third piece to their puzzle approaching from behind.**

**"ARGH!! Just my luck, Umi thought, the stupid elevator breaks just as I'M about to get on!! Walking all the way to the top of Tokyo Tower is not my idea of a pleasant experience!!! Especially with all the luggage and food I packed!"**

***Ehh… would you just look at those two… chattering about…they don't even notice I'm missing, especially when they start up about Lantis and Ferio*. She had to admit it made her mad when her best friends and now roommates would go off on wild tangents discussing those from their pasts…… after all, she mused…..*the past is better left behind*. A small smile escaped her mouth, which was now a very rare spectacle, as she gazed her sisters… now they were her family, they always were, and she couldn't help but be happy for them. Without speaking, she silently let them continue as she turned to gaze out the window at nothing in particular….. reflecting.**

**"Hey Fuu look it's Umi she's finally here!!!" Hikaru belted out as Fuu cupped a hand over her mouth to silence her. **

**"Miss Hikaru, have you noticed the way Miss Umi has been behaving lately?"**

**"Now that you mention it… she seems so sad and distant….. and she never even mentions Cephiro ….. most of all….. her eyes don't sparkle like they used too," Hikaru's eyes became downcast, "her eyes used to remind me of Cephiros sky the first time we went there, now the look so cloudy like when Debonair had taken over." **

**Fuu put her arm around her shoulder….. "I too am worried Miss Umi has not been eating well, also she has been leaving in the middle of the night, to who knows where after she believes we are asleep… I am concerned also that she hasn't been attending her classes regularly and could quite possibly get kicked out of college…"**

**"No Fuu , we can't let that happen !! I'm sure it's just a temporary thing and all Umi needs is some time away from everything! A trip to Cephiro is just what she needs! Lets go!"**

**"I agree let us get Miss Umi and return to Cephiro!!" Fuu quietly exclaimed.**

**Umi still stood gazing out the window. Out of the three knights she was the one who remained the height she was when she first went to Cephiro. She also stopped developing in ****other**** areas as well. The only thing that changed was her hair, it was now even all around because she had allowed her bangs to grow the entire length of her hair, which was now only down to where a short sleeved shirt would stop on her arm. Her hair had also grown ever so slightly curly, more cupped like around her face, with a ****slightly**** darker blue color. Nonetheless despite her childish-like looks, changes in hair, and weight loss, she was just as beautiful as ever… although never capturing as much attention as Fuu because of her large…err…umm… well feminine anatomy and the fact that she was a meek blond, and Hikaru because of her naïve personality paired with her looks. Umi was a brazen, independent, and strong willed individual who could argue with the best of them…. However it was just that trait that scared so many away, so far away that there were very few who knew the real true caring Umi that longed for a simplistic life as a dedicated wife and mother. **

**"No one knows who I really am … not even me anymore…." Umi's eyes teared up, but stopped just as quickly, as she convinced herself to hold it in… as always ever since…. **

**"AHHH!!!" Umi whirled around and screamed startled as a pair of arms encircled neck . **

**"Hey there Umi … it looks like you're ready to go to Cephiro now … finally!!" Hikaru exclaimed.**

**"Well, well Hikaru I was waiting for you two toturn around and notice that I have been waiting forever for you to stop babbling…" Umi mock sneered.**

**" Oh my…. Then we apologize sincerely Miss Umi.."**

**"Fuu…ugh you take things way too seriously! Anyway I thought you all wanted to get to Cephiro sometime today to see your … ****lover boys****!! **

**The two laughed and blushed as they all grasped each others hands. **

**"Let's go back to Cephiro and make certain that all has been well there!" Hikaru closed her eyes and squeezed her pendant Lantis had given her.**

**"Yes, for all those we love.." Fuu smiled and closed her eyes while grasping the orb given to her by Ferio.**

**" …… Yes ……lets' return to …. Cephiro…" Umi bowed her head and closed her eyes.**

** **

**Suddenly the girls found themselves in the unfortunately all too familiar practice of plummeting straight to the ground. Of course all wailed.. with the exception of Umi (for once ne?) who for some strange reason hadn't the urge to scream. It was true that she had learned to severely subdue her feelings, but she felt a strange certainty that Clef would be there for them… she was comforted by this. And as if her thoughts were read into, a large Griffon that they all recognized as Clefs caught the three. They were then whisked off beyond the horizon and deposited by an immense crystal castle. **

**"Wow!! Cephiro is more beautiful than ever!!!!" exclaimed Hikaru. **

**" It really has gotten different …" Umi stared off…**

**"I wonder where everyone is?" Fuu questioned … and was soon answered by a booming southern accent.**

**"Well I'll be little missies!!!I knew ya'll'd be here after Master Mage Clef said he felt your presence back here in Cephiro!" Caldina wailed and grabbed them all up into a hug like they'd be sucked back to their world if she didn't. **

**"Uh … erm …Miss Caldina…. We can't breath…"**

**"Oops sorry Fuu…well we gotta get goin anyhow … ya'll know how impatient the others get waitin fer ya'll. So lets go !!" Caldina practically dragged the three through the new jeweled up layout of Cephiro's improved castle. **

**In fact Caldina didn't stop until she reached the main chamber where she deposited the three girls. The figures in the throne room watched with joy and adoration as they witnessed with their own eyes what Clef had predicted. **

**Ferio and Lantis stood at full attention upon noticing Fuu and Hikaru, however, before either could speak. the girls were welcomed by the diminutive Master Magician of Cephiro. **

**"Young gir……well, I suppose that it would be more appropriate now to call you young women, from another world … I as well as the rest of Cephiro and the royal court welcome you back. We have all missed your presence around the castle…Welcome..."**

**"Thank you we're glad to be back!" Hikaru and Fuu rang out in chorus. Clef however noticed that a voice was missing from the three…Umi's. They had changed so much, he saw Hikaru and Fuu and could barely believe it was them, but he didn't see Umi anywhere. **

**"Excuse me Magic Knights, where is Umi?" Clef asked subtly.**

**Just then Umi stepped out from others and presented herself. Clef could hardly believe his eyes, she had hardly changed at all, yet she had changed so much. **

**She tried her best to muster a smile, but his gut feeling told him something was deeply wrong. **

**"Come on Clef, you can't possibly forget someone so rude and arrogant……**

**Remember me…………."**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Ok everyone that's it for Chapter 1. So please let me know what you think ….. and I know, I know …. You're all probably like, " What's the deal with Umi?" I know she's out of character but I'll get deeper into that later…..and as for the other characters, I'll be getting into them later as well too…and as always…there are so many triangles in Rayearth that I feel like I'm in a Geometry class…too many to ignore. One more thing before I go, I use a lot of stuff from the American version, such as Caldina's accent…however I have seen both English and Japanese (series and OAVs) and a better half of the manga (waiting on the rest of it) so I could flip back and forth between them… I hope no one's too confused… oh…again read and review, cause if you like it I'll write way more!!**

**Ja ne!****^.~***

**Madoushii Michirure******

** **

** **


End file.
